inFamous City
by Lord of the Phoenix
Summary: This world where tech has grown with vast city's across the land, one would think that ninja would be lost. However, you would be wrong as the Infamous City's are vast & powerful watching over their land & military. Naru/Hina/OC! Gun-slinger-Naruto! CANCELLED!
1. The inFamous City of the Leaf

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto-san but if I did, well then it would be totally different, and he would NOT be so stupid._

_**inFamous City**_

_**Chapter one**_

_**The inFamous City of the Leaf**_

_**Prologue**_

Clouds over hung, dark and shadowing the vast city in shadows this October, as winter slowly made its presents known. The shadows of the vast city's skyscrapers, cooling the streets on ground level further.

The streets were empty of very few vehicles, as preparations made travel by car almost impossible.

However, the cool weather, and lack of transport did little to dampen the spirits of the people this day, as the afternoon slowly turned to evening. People began preparing for a great festival, one that has been taking place at this time each year for the last six.

Today is the day they celebrate the sacrifice of their greatest hero: a hero whom gave his very existence for the lives of his city: the Yondaime Hokage, of Konohagakure. The fourth Hokage - thought by many as the greatest Hokage the city has ever had, and loved by millions within the country of Fire.

The Yondaime had defeated a mighty beast at the cost of his own life, protecting this huge metropolis where buildings reached up attempting to touch the sky, and machines made life easier, and vast varieties of weapons and machines made war… war.

Huge monstrous battle ships sail the seas with mighty engines, gone are the times when ships have sails. And incredible war airships fly the sky's carrying smaller fighter crafts, and tanks and armoured suits roar across the lands.

However, still is the need for ninja with their incredible physical, mental, and almost magical powers to support and lead the pilots of these machines, and army's with their guns.

In fact, some ninja have grown to incorporate technology and military weapons into their way of fighting to increase their effectiveness.

The ninja no longer have what would have been a hidden village one thousand years ago but mighty military city's with technology and ninja guarding them day and night, and this city… an infamous city, is a city of ninja, the Infamous City of the Leaf.

In this city lie the hopes and dreams of young men and women alike, dreaming of making themselves a name in the art of war, unprepared and naive though they may be, their dreams are big, strong, and fierce.

Some shall become infamous, while others heroes, and yet… some will become villains bent on a dark quest that will tarnish their very soul. It's a shame but true that even this mighty city that's born many infamous heroes has brought with it many infamous villains.

Hero or villain, sometimes there is a very fine line, or people will fear you and call you a villain even when you've done nothing wrong, or you were fighting against them on the battle field.

Many people, especially those from the five infamous cities have problem with nuke-nin (missing ninja). These ninja can range from bad to good. You see normally a nuke-nin is a man or woman who betrayed their city and fled.

However, sometimes even in the most 'noble' of city's a ninja may get used as a scapegoat or something and flee or face an unfair punishment just because it's convenient to said city to push the blame, but that's politics for you, none of the politicians want to take the blame even when it's their fault.

However, this is not about any of that, but about an unfortunate child forced with a horrid burden. His name, Naruto Uzumaki, and he is a living sacrifice to the Nine Tailed Fox Demon, its living prison, although he is yet unaware.

This is his path to his greatest goal, to become the most infamous ninja to have ever walked the Elemental Nations and to explore the whole world from all of the Elemental Continent and further, to meet new people and make new friends.

His dream… to become an infamous hero throughout the world, so then… then they'll all acknowledge him, not like here where he's scorned and treated worse than a sewer rat.

Someday, he knows deep down inside his heart that he will get what he wants. He shall never give up as that's going to be his ninja way once he starts the academy in just one year's time… just one year… but first.

He had just turned seven years old today as he snuck quietly through a dark deserted alleyway between two giant buildings. He had been told that he should not go out today, no less than fifteen times.

However, his stomach had been growling, and he had nothing to eat, his cupboard quite bare, not even a cup-noodle. Therefore, he did what he did anytime he needed food. He left the sanctuary of his quaint little home and ventured the streets in search of sustenance, though he had no money as his tiny allowance the weird old Hokage guy gives him has already been stolen by some thugs that beat him up.

Naruto is quite often being picked on or beaten by thugs and even the ninja don't help him or stop them, they just let the thugs get away with it.

This has come to be his driving point in which he trains to become a ninja so he can help people in need. If he's strong, he'll no longer have to suffer, and neither will anyone else if he's strong enough.

He's been getting civilian martial arts lesson from a nice old lady who lives in his building and teaches him on the roof. Though he's not too good yet and had wondered what good a non-ninja fighting style would do, but having only started a few weeks ago he had actually managed to break one punks nose, though even Naruto considers that a lucky punch.

However, the fighting styles a mix of mao-tai, tai-chi, and kendo seems to do wonders as the first two make up for each other losses and the last… well swords are cool, though she doesn't let him touch a real one, only a bamboo sword, it's still pretty neat.

Also, being the observant kid he is has noticed something rather odd about his beatings… not only does he heal super-fast, most times without medical treatment, but he seems to be a teeny tiny bit tougher when he's healed being able to take more of a beating the next time, which is confusing but had shrugged it off as something cool that really doesn't need explaining.

Naruto didn't exactly know why today, on his birthday he is told to stay indoors, except that it might have something to do with all the angry glares, beatings, and whispers he seems to receive for no apparent reason, and the fact people think he is a monster. So he put it all together and came to the conclusion: they're all stupid, just as any six year old boy might when he can't be-bothered to try figuring them out.

He yawned a little as his nose twitched, picking up the unmistakable aroma of something edible in the air. He quickly scurried over to some trashcans he spied at the end of the alley and knocked the lid off the first one, a huge smile lining his lips.

The yellow blonde haired boy scratched the back of his neck in sheepish excitement as he found a small bag of half-eaten and slightly stale icing toped donuts.

It wouldn't have been his first choice for a meal, but he had very little choice in the matter as he has little to no money as stated before, and all of the shop keepers seem to have information on him, and won't let him shop anyway, or worse practically rob him for out of date food that would kill anyone other than him as poison doesn't seem to affect him for long, as people have tried to poison him plenty, and each time he got sick for a few hours and then better, with an immunity.

His crystalline blue eyes sparkled a little relief as he pulled out the bag of donuts and opened it fully before pulling out a donut with chocolate sprinkle icing, and munching on it.

He shuddered a little sigh with a slight grimace as he discovered it smelled a lot better than it tasted, but had no choice but to continue eating unless he wanted to starve to death, which is something he would rather not, anyway he's already had food poisoning so he won't get it again, (that was a terrible few hours his toilet will never forget).

Finishing the bag off in a hurry to leave as he didn't want to get a supper-beating, (something that his birthday will probably bring), he sighed with relief as he tossed the empty wrapper back into the trash wondering who the non-recycler might be as he or she could be fined up to fifty ryo for not recycling.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his sticking fingers on the rags he is supposed to call clothes, of a torn blue tee shirt and bright yellow fraying shorts.

It was then that he remembered the festival, celebrating the defeat of the Kyuubi, (and thoughts of a super beating left his head), as he heard the distinct sounds of music in the distance.

He had never been to the festival before because he had always been forbidden by those horrid people at the orphanage, but since they had kicked him out last year he didn't see why he couldn't take a peak.

He had heard around the streets that they have a large carnival, and giant balloons and stuff. And large floats would travel the streets pulled by trucks or in some cases elephants apparently and he's only ever seen an elephant on his trash reject TV he found thrown out. It's so old it isn't LCD, Plasma or even flat-panel, it's just really old, but it works fine and is in colour so he's happy with it, maybe when he earns as a ninja he'll buy a new one.

Naruto figures that even if he can't afford to play any carnival games or anything it will be nice to see them with the knowledge that someday in the future these people will beg him to play their games for free, or be too scared to say no or ask for payment.

He almost snickered in glee at the thought. How he prays for the day when people will show him respect. He just hopes that when he joins the Ninja Academy that at least one kid there will want to be his friend… just one friend, is that too much to ask?

He had just readied himself to sneak out of the alley and into the main street when something came crashing down in front of him, scaring the crap out of the six year old blonde.

He looked up at the cloud of dust to see a figure moving to pull its self-up from the ground with a groan, holding its left side.

Naruto stood still as time appeared to slow. His heart now appearing to be caught in his throat, and blood pounding in his ears. His body felt numb as he felt himself begin to panic, the cloud slowly dissipating to reveal a man wearing a mask over his mouth and nose, and a headband over his forehead with a lightning bolt symbol the young boy had never seen before, his dark locks falling over it slightly.

The man wore standard military green with a black sack slung haphazardly over his back that seemed to be squirming.

Naruto gulped as his fearful gaze took note of the man's left side bleeding profusely from some kind of knife wound. He had been stabbed enough to know what such a wound would look like.

It was, as he looked away feeling sick he noticed that something had dropped on his bare foot causing him to look down, his eyes widening.

He had only seen a few of them before but he knew without a doubt that the metal thing is a handgun, black in colour.

Naruto's eyes widened further in both fear and surprise having been shot twice before, fortunately in no vital area the man followed his gaze.

The man's right hand automatically went to his right holster, but already he knew he would find it empty.

Naruto had no clue as to what he should do and was too scared to even move as the man made his way forward quickly as if to retrieve his weapon.

However, just as he neared the petrified blonde he suddenly jumped backwards several paces as another man seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of Naruto striking out with a right footed round house kick.

The new man on the scene was a much different contrast to the other. He was wearing a light purple and white gi, and as he turned his cold gaze slightly Naruto could just make out the Konoha headband around his neck.

Naruto shook a little more now, as this man didn't seem to have any pupils at all. He had heard about these people: the Hyuuga,

The Hyuuga moved quickly as the veins around his eyes bulged out. His enemy ran up the side of the building towards him with a sweeping kick, as he pulled off the sack and flung it at the little blonde kid to soften the drop not wanting to damage the package too much.

Naruto yelped in surprise as he was bowled over by the sacks weight causing him to wince in pain as he hit the ground. The Hyuuga however just growled in annoyance but otherwise ignored the sack and Naruto in favour of ducking the kick as the other ninja cleared the short gap over the alleyway and landed on the other wall, crouching low before flinging himself forwards with both fists striking the Hyuuga's arms as he raised them in defence, grunting with effort.

The Hyuuga then went on the offensive and grabbed the other ninja's left wrist with his left hand and went in with a strike of his right at the mans injured side.

However, the injured shinobi pulled his knees up and twisted slightly to his left, getting struck on his right leg before dropping to the ground with a grunt.

Naruto was in awe as he watched with his mouth hanging open, barley able to keep up (they moved very fast), as the downed man span around on his arms trying to sweep the Hyuuga's feet as he flipped up onto his.

However, the Hyuuga jumped over the sweep, and the man staggered back slightly, as he stood unable to keep any kind of weight on his right leg.

It was then that Naruto looked away to the sack still on his lap as he noticed and felt it squirm again, but this time he heard a soft whimpering.

Quickly Naruto found his fear shortly forgotten as his numbing fingers fought to untie the opening of the sack, which he accomplished within a few moments.

The sack fell open, and the blonde boys eyes widened in shock and horror as they came face to face with tear stained pearl eyes of a Hyuuga girl no older than him. However, her eyes were slightly different he noted, as she actually had pupils, though they were very faded: lavender colour, her hair short bluish black, he felt himself blush a little as he though one word to truly describe the girl: beautiful.

She was only wearing a pair of light blue pyjamas with little white bunnies on them. He quickly untied the shaking girl and removed the gag from her mouth, unsure what else he could do to try and reassure her, he offered her a small smile, though he was sure it looked sickly.

However, it seemed to have broken some kind of barrier between the pair as she suddenly threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his shirt.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do for a few moments as the girl continued her cry attack before his arms seemed to automatically wrap their way around her soft warm body and held her tight as he let something happen that hadn't in a long time. Tears slowly began to sting his eyes as they began to leak; he had never been so scared in his life.

He just held her, which is all he could manage at that moment in time. His throat too dry to talk, and not sure what he could say anyway, having not had to comfort anybody before.

"Well If I can't have that bitch!" the enemy suddenly spat out in disgust causing both Naruto and the Hyuuga child to look up in shock to see him bent over in pain down on one knee, blood pouring from several wounds as he struggled to breathe. "Then she'll just have to die. I pity the street rat, he was just in the wrong place and the wrong time!" he laughed bitterly.

Naruto's and the girls eyes widened in horror and fear as their grip on each other tighter, as they witnessed the man do something strange with his hands and an electric current began to form rolling over him. He just winced slightly as he glared loathing at the children. He pushed his hands forward and a blast of blue light headed straight for them.

Naruto couldn't be sure in that moment whether he was shaking more or whether the girl was, but either way their combined fear seemed to sap any and all strength they had to even try and move.

They both closed their eyes as they buried their faces into each other's necks, both having the same last thought as the other.

_'At least I'm not alone.'_

No matter how selfish and shallow that thought might be. They are only six years old, and felt comfort and solace in the fact they have each other in these last few moments of their pitifully short lives.

So they waited and waited for their swift deaths. However, all they heard was a sizzling and a pained groan.

They cautiously looked up from the comfort of each other's embrace, eyes widening further than before to see the Hyuuga man facing them. His clothes were burnt and singed and his black hair standing up frizzled, he gave a tentative but pained small smile.

"H-Hinata!" he whispered as he dropped to the ground, unable to stand any longer.

"Un… Uncle!" she cried out as new tears thought with the old ones.

She desperately wanted to go to him, but a combination of her fear and the blonde boys grip around her held her firmly in his lap holding him as tightly.

"Ha, fucking fool, Hyuuga scum!" the enemy shinobi suddenly spat making them jump as they looked at him gulping.

He spat out some blood as he removed his mask, and smiled murderously at the children as they seemed to find a little energy to scurry backwards somewhat.

His smile just became even more murderous as he limped towards them, blood dripping in streams from his wounds making both children feel sick.

"Looks like the bastard gave you two little fucks an extra minute or so till you meet ya fucking makers!" he laughed mockingly as he drew ever closer, drawing a small blade from the pocket of his damaged trousers. "I would never make it out of this piece of shit c-city with you now girl, so you and your bitch little boyfriend scum are going to have to die!" he chuckled humourlessly as he spat out more globs of blood.

Naruto and the girl struggled a little to move further away but their backs bumped into the trashcans Naruto was scavenging earlier so they had no more room to retreat.

Naruto gulped as his heart beat faster and faster. He reached his right hand from the girl to the ground beside him in the dark alley hoping, no praying for something to help them hold off the enemy shinobi until more help arrives.

The young blonde started as his fingers folded around something small and metal. He didn't know what a small chunk of metal could do to help but he pulled it up before his eyes anyway.

He let out a small gasp, taking in breath as he saw what it is soon followed by the girls as she looked to see what was wrong because the enemy was not yet near enough to cause harm. It must have been knocked back with them as they scurried away from him.

The enemy shinobi stopped in surprise as he saw what the blonde boy had found, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the blonde child shakily pointed it at him.

"Going to kill me boy?" he asked gruffly in amusement. "You don't have the balls for it!" he chuckled hoarsely, taking another step closer.

"S-stay back!" the blonde boy demanded shakily. "O-or I'll kill you. I-I won't l-let you hurt her!" he added the black handgun shaking in his terrified grip as he tried to steady his aim.

The man stopped and stared in thought as his eyes locked onto the boys blues and smiled slightly.

"Your eyes have gone cold kid!" he smiled a little wider as blood drooled from his lips. "Your mind and your instincts tell you to fire… to live. But your shaking body tells me y-your heart isn't in it. You haven't got the guts!" he smirked darkly before going into a coughing fit, spitting out a mass of blood before returning his attention to the children.

"I won't lie to ya kid. That guns loaded, and the safeties off!" he smiled. "So one squeeze of the trigger, and if your aim is true. Then I'm dead and you and your little girlfriend shall live to see another day. Just shoot, right here."

He raised his bloodied right hand to his headband before pulling it off and pointing to the centre of his forehead.

"Just don't miss brat, because you and that girl shall not get another chance!" he laughed as he saw the hesitation in the blonde boys' fearful eyes and new tears began to leak.

Naruto was conflicted. Could he end this man's life no matter how horrid he is? The blonde could feel the Hyuuga girl quivering in fear on his lap, so he looked. He could see her unable to look away from the bloodied enemy.

Naruto could see the man reflected in those terrified eyes. Her breath suddenly seemed to stop as her eyes stretched open a little more. He could see in the reflection the man charging with a sinister smile. He felt his heart rate shoot up seemingly wanting out of his chest, and time slowed around him as his blood pounded in his ears.

It was then that the world around him just melted away. It left only him the man and the girl on his lap. Naruto felt surprisingly calm as he turned his head back to the man. He had no other options. He had to protect her now, nobody was going to save them, and it was just down to him: live or die.

His body stopped shacking in his moment of clarity as he aimed using his outstretched arm. He squeezed the trigger. He didn't know how, and barley paid it any thought, but he could see the bronze coloured bullet as it exploded from the gun in a flash of fire, and watched as it cut gracefully through the air spinning with a tiny swirl of air before slicing through the man's forehead dead centre, and replacing his smile with a look of utter shock, and even a hint of amusement as he tumbled to the ground stopping just before the children: dead.

Just then explosions erupted above, in the sky, and the world came back in sharp focus as he and the girl started, looking away from the dead man and looking up to see beautiful colours erupt in the nights sky. His arm still outstretched with the handgun momentarily forgotten.

He started again after a few moments when he felt a hand on his gun, and went to swipe it back in fear as his tear filled eyes looked up into a weathered sad face.

An old man with a long white beard, and hair wearing white robes held the gun gently in his hand stopping Naruto from taking it back. The blonde allowed the old man to gently pry the weapon from his fingers with a sigh as he surveyed the scene around them.

"Old Man?" asked Naruto in bewilderment as he looked around to see several uniformed and masked ANBU (top brace ninja) shinobi with him, gaining the old man's attention. "I-I protected her… I-I'm s-sorry… ahh, H-Hyuuga-san, he's…"

"It's okay, Naruto-kun, don't worry, you're both safe now. And I believe Hyuuga-san will survive."

Naruto smiled lightly as he looked to see the girl had fallen into a deep slumber on his lap, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist as if afraid to let him go. He smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms tightly around her in return.

'For such a crappy birthday, today wasn't too bad. I think I made my first ever friend.'

And with his last thought, his eyelids slipped closed and his head drooped as he lost the last of his strength and fell asleep.

The old man sighed looking at the children sadly before going serious and turning to the ANBU.

"Vine!" he commanded and a young woman with green throne vines and some blooming rosebuds on her white mask stepped forward. Her green eyes the only thing seen though her mask and a hood on her black robe hid her hair. She only bowed quickly in respect before straightening.

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" she answered immediately with a soft voice.

"Take these children to the Hospital immediately, and stay with them until I arrive, you are to watch the doctors and nurses carefully while dealing with Naruto-kun, and arrest any that think they can mistreat him."

"Yes Hokage-sama!" she answered with a nod before carefully scooping them up and disappearing in a swirl of leaves, planning on following his orders to the letter.

He sighed again as he looked at the handgun in his hand as another two ANBU were carefully seeing to Hyuuga-san before taking him to the hospital.

_'I'm too old for this shit.'_

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. The inFamous Hyuuga

_**inFamous City**_

_**The inFamous Hyuuga**_

Vine squeezed, her grip tightening around the doctors neck chocking the life out of him. He squirmed, his hateful eyes glaring and pleading all at once as she held him off the floor up against the wall off the hospital room both the Hyuuga girl (Hinata) and Naruto are in, as she took them to a ninja section of the hospital into a twin room.

Nurses and a few other were frantically begging her to let him go, but she let her green eyes turn to the two beds where Hinata had been placed nicely in one, but Naruto was just laying on another with a nasty looking bruise forming around the left side of his face.

Her eyes grew colder as she pulled him from the wall and rammed him painfully back, cracking the white wall in her anger. He whimpered in pain, crying now as he truly grasps that she is not playing games and will kill him without hesitation.

"Why are you sticking up for that freaking demon!" yelled another male doctor in anger as he watched the kunoichi, though seeming weak as she isn't very tall, maybe five two, five three, and is certainly slender holding a tallish man off the ground as if he was weightless.

She just turned her gaze to him with frost. "Negative," she answered coldly. "He is as of now until given orders otherwise my charge and I suggest you not speak ill of him. He is only a little boy and you think it is OK to hit him while he is unable to defend himself. In front of me no less. That is unforgivable, and he shall be taken into custody for assault on a civilian child, ward of the State of Flame, which for a Medic-ninja or any ninja is tantamount to attacking a ward of either Hokage-sama or the King of Fire Country themselves, which amounts to treason."

"Y-you can't do that," he replied shakily before he suddenly screamed out and smashed painfully into the opposite wall slumping down and whimpering. His eyes widened in shock as there stood the Head of the Hyuuga Clan himself wearing regal silk gi with a look much like his twin brother in the room across from this one. Though, where his brother wears his long hair loose this man has his tied back with a white ribbon in a ponytail, with a Konoha headband on forehead.

"You dare speak out of turn?" the Hyuuga head asked with eyes of steal as he was followed into the room by a beautiful woman with dark hair to her butt with faded eyes but unlike her husband's hers house the same lavender as her eldest daughter. She was wearing clothes equal to the man's gi, though hers accentuated her large bust, with her headband around her neck.

In the woman's arms was a small confused looking Hyuuga girl with eyes like her mothers and messy short black hair wearing white PJ's with little penguins decorating them. She was only four years old… well in just two months anyway.

"H-Hyuuga-s-sama… please!" he begged raspy. "T-that b-bitch… she i-insists on putting that thing in the s-same room as y-your daughter."

"That child save our daughters life!" the woman replied heatedly glaring, holding back a little humour as her youngest baby imitated her.

Hyuuga-sama growled and clicked his fingers causing three more Hyuuga to appear in puffs of smoke followed by a fourth older woman. He gestured to the first three and Vine let her captive drop coughing and wheezing he was dragged from the room by one, while another dragged the other and one look from the last was all that was needed to clear out the room.

The fourth Hyuuga moved fast and her hands glowing green first scanned Hinata and then the blonde before nodding with a smile.

"They'll both be fine My Lord, My Lady," she replied bowing slightly to each in turn. "They're just tired, though I shall heal Uzumaki-san's wound if that pleases you?"

"Of course," the woman agreed as she was quick to take a seat between both beds with her youngest snuggled on her lap as Vine stood to attention next to Naruto's bed watching the Hyuuga doctor shrewdly as he tucked the boy in and got to work on the bruise.

"Hiashi, I am thankful that our daughter is well," the woman spoke gently while looking at the boy. "But what of Uzumaki-san, maybe we could…"

"No, Yuzuki!" he spoke in a tone of cold annoyance. "We already have a failure of a daughter in Hinata!" he spoke crisply causing her to grimaced and hide her anger. "We do not need a useless boy who could never be able to use our fighting style!"

He then just strode out of the room leaving her to dwell on her annoyance and anger. If she were not Hyuuga she would certainly take her daughters and move out, but they have special rules for them… bloodline clans. It's infuriating.

Therefore, she stays to protect her baby's and hope they see past their father's hateful ways and run the clan with respect for all within it.

She watched the children for a while before scooping up Hinata in one arm while holding her little sister Hanabi in the other and giving the blonde boy a small bow of respect and gratitude, which was mirrored by Hanabi, which caused her to give a small smile before she too left.

Vine frowned under her mask in annoyance. That Hyuuga head is never going to change. He's always going to be a complete and utter bastard and she hopes that one day one of his own daughters kicks the shit out of him.

The blonde boy had saved his daughters life and Hiashi doesn't give a damn. He's probably just happy the clans 'secrets' don't get out. It's too late for that as any smart person can analyse the Hyuuga's weaknesses and strengths without the need for a computer.

Moments later the automatic door slid open and she moved slightly getting ready to strike a potential threat but relaxed back as she saw the Hokage enter and sensed some older, higher ranking ANBU taking protective positions outside.

The old man smiled at her warmly. "Please Vine, it's OK to remove your mask," he spoke laughingly.

She nodded, mildly confused as this is against ANBU protocol, but she stands by the Hokage, (unless a new Hokage is chosen and he or she are total… well insert rudeness here).

Therefore, and order is an order and she pulls it off and placed it on Naruto's bedside table before pulling back her hood showing her forest green hair flowing down to the bottom of her neck with three small plats down the left of her face and one to the right.

Her mouth and nose are covered by a metal guard that also allows underwater breathing plated green vines and buddy red roses, covering up over her ears with in-built communicator/ (phone). Her forehead protector of the Leaf City is securely around her forehead held by black material.

She felt free to pull off her ANBU robe showing off her own personalised ninja-wear underneath. She wears skin-tight black trousers with several pockets, with a belt housing a large pocket loosely to her left thigh with loads of different zips and buckles in a dark green leather.

Her curvy body holds a thin, tight fit dark green leather body armour hugging the beautiful kunoichi perfectly, and accentuating her small bust, with pockets and holsters like the trousers with multiple kunai and shuriken, some on display but most hidden. Her hands home to black fingerless fighting gloves with metal plates with the same rose vine theme as her mast, and black boots with similar metal plates.

Her right (green) eyebrow twitched as the Hokage stared at her like the pervert she knows he is before shaking his head clear. The Hokage seemed to notice he was vigorously close to being beaten up by the just turned thirteen year old Chuunin ANBU, so was quick to speak.

"You know of the boy's burden?" he asked quickly as her green eyes were near glowing as she glared. She just frowned in surprise, her eyes slowly losing the cold for curiosity. She then gave a short nod of her head in agreement. "I have faith and trust in you Vine, so I would like your honest opinion on the matter, and I promise no punishment if your opinion is negative towards the boy."

Vine was surprised by the old man's words as she thought things over. In all honesty she didn't really know how to answer the man as she knows little of the boy as she has only just made chuunin and then into ANBU for her talent with plants. Therefore, she decided to say what she thinks here and now.

She let her green eyes soften as they fell upon the now peacefully sleeping boy. "People do not fear Naruto-san," she began. "They do not even fear the Kyuubi trapped within him," she finished in thought. "They just want something, or someone to hate, as revenge seems to make them feel better for a while.

"However, looking at Naruto-san…" she frowned in thought. "I see a lonely child who… while terrified killed a man to protect a perfect stranger. I believe he has a lot of potential, and could someday be an excellent shinobi. However, if this city has its way… he will not get passed the academy.

"I believe if he is to attend the academy next year that… perhaps it would be best to be more… vigilant where his teachers are concerned as it seems to me that a large portion of Konoha's ninja cannot tell the difference between a prison and a prisoner, or a human and a hundred foot tall killer fox with nine giant tails."

The Hokage smiled as he let out a laugh. "Yes it seems that they are foolish, and I'm glad you feel this way Vine because he is your new mission."

"Say what?" she asked as her eyes widened.

He just chuckled some more. "Vine… Moriko," he said shocking her with the use of her real name, she prefers Vine. "Your new and continuing mission is no-longer ANBU, as you are to be Naruto-kun's sister, mother, friend, carer… heck, girlfriend if that's what he needs, as so far his life has not been what I… or the Yondaime had hoped, he needs someone… uh… well I'm sure you get the drift.

"You'll be his family from now on… but don't slack off training as when he's at the academy on occasions you will deal with in house matters, and when he becomes genin this mission continues but will allow for you to leave the village on other assignments."

She was stunned silent for a moment before speaking. "S-so you pretty much want me to be his everything… his family, and bodyguard too?" she asked to clarify, as jobs go it isn't unappealing, and seems relatively simple.

The Hokage nodded with a smile. "Yes, I fear for him every day, and knowing that the child has someone to look after him, even if you are just a child yourself, I trust in your strength."

"And what about his training in the ninja arts?" she asked with pride in her voice.

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, I wish for you to assist. However, you are to only teach him what he should learn at the academy, giving him extra tuition. Though, I will allow you to teach him a few extras here and there. His chakra system is very large so he'll have control issues that will need sorting. Also, I will be working behind the councils backs to protect the both of you, as they will discover this and try to use laws they would normally ignore to stop us."

"I-I understand Hokage-sama!" she answered swiftly standing at attention with a salute. The Hokage nodded and she relaxed. "My new orders… I accept them with all of my heart as a kunoichi, and from this day until forever, Naruto Uzumaki-san shall be my everything. I am certain I shall grow to love him as if he were my own flesh and blood. However, my parents are… I'm afraid to say anti-Naruto-san, but I have not been on very stable grounds with them for a while as I side completely with your administration sir."

Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage nodded with a sad sigh. "Do not worry, Naruto-kun's apartment does have two bedrooms, and is in a fairly nice area where most of his neighbours have nothing against him, and I believe he has started some lessons in a civilian combat style with a gifted lady that should be continued as the council see's these arts as so very inferior.

"The building is highly secure, and I believe it's high time I have the place sorted out, as it is, it is no place for children and only has one single bed. I hope that will do for tonight," he finished as he fished out a pen and strip of paper before writing something and handing it to her.

She looked to find a neatly written address. "Do you wish for me to take him now Hokage-sama?" she asked in concern.

He gave a sharp nod. "Yes… also… my law is in effect so if anyone speaks of it, kill them," he said and she nodded with a grimace as killing is not her favourite thing. "In addition, you are to arrest anyone who threatens Naruto-kun's safety. However, if they are shinobi and or cause a threat to yourself or Naruto-kun, kill them without warning."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" she answered with a nod and was quick to carefully pull the boy into her arms without waking him. "I shall have to get him some proper clothes tomorrow," she said, and the Hokage nodded. "I suppose that no-one of equal or greater rank than me can exceed this missions authority."

"That is correct," he agreed. "Not even the Hokage, understand?"

"Yes sir!" she answered before disappearing with Naruto in a puff of smoke. She reappeared in a quiet street off a main road with cars, a van, and a few motor cycles lining it next to a ten storey tall apartment building that was certainly towered by the more centralised buildings of the city. It's nice she was quick to realise, one of the old renovated places that has character, her parents would hate it but she loves it.

"OK, number forty-two," she muttered to herself as she carried her newly acquired charge… uh… brother… whatever and walked up the ten steps to the front entrance and realised she needs the key.

She was quick to adjust Naruto to not wake him and take the keys from his pocket surprised to find three sets times two. She pulled two different keys off to keep and opened the door.

Moriko had half expected the place to smell of pee as she entered the building and saw that the lower numbers are grown floor, so trekked up, and up, and up until they were on the top floor and she finally found her new home and mentally prepared for the worse as she opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

She walked into a kitchen, dining, living room combo. It was quite large actually, but only had a broken wooden table with one chair, both looking passed it, but with a beaten fourteen inch TV on the table, and the kitchen only had a microwave and a beaten fridge-freezer.

In front of her were two doors and two one side opposite the kitchen another. She sighed and silently thanked the Hokage that he'll be getting the some new stuff as she could not stand much of this and would end up buying the stuff herself.

She walked Naruto to the two doors ahead and opening the first it was a large sized room that was completely bare so chose the next one to find just a single beaten bed with thin sheets and a wardrobe that's falling apart containing his 'clothes'.

Vine sighed tiredly as she tried tucking Naruto into bed but he shivered a little and she didn't know what to do really so just shook her head. She wouldn't do this for anyone else, but she felt pity for the boy and didn't want him to suffer through this night.

Therefore, she quickly stripped out of her clothes until only her green underwear are left showing off her creamy smooth skin and long legs, and showing how much smaller her breasts really are. It has always been an annoyance that she is most likely going to be tiny if her mother is any indicator. She'll just have to be a better kunoichi then to make up for it.

She smiled a little at that silly thought as she just stares down at the shivering boy. He really is quite adorable and cute. She knows without a doubt that he'll be a very handsome young man in a few years.

She sighed with a light blush as she carefully slid up onto bed with him and pulled his cold body into her warm embrace, which caused the shivering to slowly cease.

Vine can only hope that Naruto will get to see the Hyuuga girl again. Though she has doubts he'll be allowed near her until the academy. Maybe she could help the girl prove that her father's just a complete and utter moron by becoming strong?

She closed her eyes with a small smile, maybe that's the best kind of revenge on a Hyuuga-baka, just proving them wrong. Hmm… maybe with some sneaky manoeuvring she can really punish the jerk. She let a sinister smirk line her lips on her body, and her dream body as she drifted away to dreams of humiliating vengeance.

_**0oo00oo0**_

Hanabi Hyuuga knelt on her big sisters bed watching the older girl sleeping peacefully after… well she knows something bad has happened but she's not quite sure what.

However, what she does know for certain is that cute looking blonde boy at the hospital is a hero and had saved her nee-chan, but her father had been too rude to even wait and thank the boy like she wished she could do, but even she knows that father would have been very angry if they stayed any longer so she'll have to thank him another time and give him a hug like mother says.

Her father can be very mean, and she's glad she has her uncle around as he'll play games. Though, he's in the Branch Family Hanabi doesn't care.

"Hanabi-sama!" she was called gently and turned around to see her eight year old cousin Neji. He just stared at her coldly as he stood in the open doorway to her sister's room. "Hiashi-sama wishes for you to be brought to the dojo!"

Hanabi nodded with a frown believing even for her father five O' clock in the morning is too early to begin training, but climbed down from the bed anyway.

She followed her cousin out of the room and down a hallway in silence before reaching the huge hall and peaking inside to find her father there with a sneer on his face looking angrier than he ever had and she grimaced.

Her mother was also there, looking both worried, and… contemplative, which Hanabi could only tell through hours of boring training to figure this stuff out. She realised this is her father's place of meeting as it's a place that he'll be able to let off steam after giving out particularly bad news.

The Hokage stood to one side with a look torn between kind grandfather and thoughtful leader of this military city.

Neji just left her and closed the doors as she walked up to her mother looking up in worry. She has to wonder what is wrong and if one of them doesn't speak now she'll break protocol and speak out of turn.

"Hanabi-chan," her mother spoke gently as she knelt down and stroked her youngest child's pale cheek. "There have been some… underhanded manoeuvres made by the leader of Kumo City. The people that tried kidnapping your sister want… compensation for the death of the ambassador from us…"

She sighed tiredly while Hanabi look confused and rightly outraged, being a very smart girl knew this can't be good. "They are denying our rightful claims and threatening war if we do not compensate them…

"They wanted both you and your sister," she spoke quickly and Hanabi's eyes widened in horror and her mother was quick to hug and hush her. "Do not worry, as Elemental law states that they cannot claim either of you as compensation if you are already contracted to be wed."

She pulled back from her mother looking shocked as she had never heard of this before. "B-but who too?" she asked worriedly. "I-I don't understand."

Her mother sighed again with a small smile. "Because of… his great service yesterday the sweet blonde boy Naruto Uzumaki-kun is owed a great debt by our family so we have set up a contract in which he will wed Hinata-chan sometime after they have been given the honour of becoming leaf ninja…"

Hanabi nodded in thought, it was odd that they would do that for a street urchin but as long as her sister is safe from evil enemy ninja then that's all that really matters, right?

"You… yourself… well…" her mother trailed off looking sheepishly embarrassed. "You're both so young we hadn't given it any thought really as it's not uncommon in these modern times for even the clan heirs to find their own husband or wife, and well… neither of us wanted to wed you to a cousin or anything as our clan… especially the main branch needs diversity…

"And well, none of the other clans or tribes in Konoha practice arranged marriages anymore for any reason with the exception of a few, but they only have females within a certain age range and… although I have nothing against that the law states arranged unions are only enforceable outside of clan or tribe politics if the contracts between a male and female."

She paused here and she looked to be finding the correct words difficult to come to her.

"I-its OK mother as long as he's not a wrinkly old man!" she spoke out reassuringly.

"Of course not Hanabi-chan," her mother answered with a shudder.

"It's Uzumaki-san too," her father suddenly blurted out shocking her further. "Unfortunately on such short noticed… we needed to contract your betrothal tonight to protect you, and we could only get him for both of you though I loath to make you… share with your… sister we have little choice in the matter as I will not let our clan's secrets leave this village, nor shall I allow those kidnappers to have either of my daughters.

"Once you reach the rank of genin you will be marrying the boy like your sister would have before you, and there is nothing we can do about that now."

"Oh," she replied looking to the floor in thought. She supposes it could be worse. She can now only hope that Naruto-san will take good care of both Hinata-nee-chan and her. "OK… but why isn't Hinata-nee-chan here too?"

"She needs her rest Hanabi-chan," the Hokage finally spoke up with a kind smile as she looked to him. "Please don't worry, Naruto-kun is a nice and kind boy and will look after both of you as best he can."

Hanabi nodded with a tight lipped smile and didn't even wait to be dismissed as she left the dojo and ignored her father's angry shouting and the sound of things breaking.

She sighed again… thinking she realised that both she and Hinata-nee-chan will need more information on the blonde boy if he's going to be their husband someday and give them children, but it does leave her to wonder… doesn't being wed into a different 'clan' like this mean that neither Hinata-nee-chan or herself can ever be branded by that horrid seal of the branch family?

_**0oo00oo0**_

Yuzuki Hyuuga had a small smirk gracing her lips as she and the Hokage watched her husband destroy stuff for his own… well she's certain he's pissed that to save Hanabi he had to give her hand to the blonde boy as she's almost certain he doesn't give a crap about Hinata, as long as she stays in the city.

However, Yuzuki only cares about her daughter's happiness and now both are out of the running for clan heir he can use Neji before those bastard elders force the blasted seal of enslavement on him, everybody wins to some degree. (Hiashi had always been… well pissed that he never had a son, and now's his chance to really train up Neji to be heir, which will allow her to take the girls training under her wing, which will work out best for Hinata, and hopefully Hanabi too).

She can see that with the right training and motivation Naruto Uzumaki can make it big and potentially re-establish his tribe from his father's side, as the Hokage himself seems unsure on the mother as the Yondaime protected her too well it seems, and nobody has ever heard of Uzumaki before so she could have just been a normal civilian woman.

Though the Yondaime's tribe had no bloodline limit they were all hard workers, and now she knows who the boy's father is readily she'll let her girls wed so young for their sake and his. (Though Hiashi loath the Yondaime's tribe because they believe in skill through trial and effort, he had no choice. Though, Yuzuki has to admire them for coming out above all of those genius bloodline users).

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**A\N: **thanks for reading, and I hope you like this chapter. Please, Please, Please Review and tell me how you feel, thanks, and happy reading._


End file.
